elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orchendor
|Base ID = }} Orchendor is a Bosmer mage and the primary antagonist of the quest "The Only Cure," having taken up residence deep within Bthardamz. He is also mentioned in the Afflicted's Note found in the upper portion of Bthardamz. Interactions The Only Cure Orchendor was a priest of Peryite, aiding him in spreading disease and creating the Afflicted. He eventually decided to cease working for the Daedric Prince, which prompted Peryite to seek the Dragonborn and solicit them in ridding Nirn of the unfaithful priest. Combat Orchendor's arsenal includes standard Destruction spells, particularly favoring frost. When cornered or sufficiently injured, he will teleport to a nearby space or even to another tier of the same room, becoming temporarily invulnerable. In addition, Orchendor is completely immune to fire, frost, and shock spells, as well as absorption effects, making physical weapons the best against him. Vampire Lords can hold their ground, and Beast Form is also quite strong against him, however, he may die while teleporting, which will cause him to disappear. He is immune to Paralysis effects, such as Ice Form and Paralyze, as well as all shouts except Drain Vitality, Soul Tear, and Bend Will. He can also kill atronachs and conjured familiars very quickly, although they can be advantageous in gaining some resting time. Summon Arniel's Shade can also prove useful in this situation. If the Dragonborn has an invisibility potion and the Assassin's Blade perk, they can sneak behind Orchendor and use a strong dagger, or dual wield two daggers or swords and power swing with both of them (the relevant perks are required to boost attack strength). If the Dragonborn has the Shrouded Gloves, a successful sneak attack with one dagger (assuming one also has the Assassin's Blade perk and a decent dagger) will likely kill him instantly. If it is too difficult to beat him conventionally due to him being a destruction mage, simply lead him back through the dungeon until the study area is reached, where he can be killed using the floor traps. However, this area is two subsections away from the room where he is first found and it is possible that Orchendor will kill the Dragonborn before reaching it. Using the Conjuration spell Conjure Dremora Lord coupled with the Twin Souls perk to summon two Dremora Lords is also an effective way to defeat him. After they are summoned, the Dragonborn can hide behind the wall and wait for him to be killed. Otherwise, essential followers can be used instead of summons. Trivia *If the Dragonborn can make use of the Dead Thrall spell, Orchendor is an excellent reanimation candidate and one of a few very powerful Thrall options. *All of those affiliated with Orchendor pronounce his name differently. Peryite (as well as a few Afflicted) pronounce it as "Ore-CHEN-door," some Afflicted say it as "ORCH-n-door," while others pronounce it as "ORC-en-door." Some Afflicted even pronounce it differently in the same paragraph. *Orchendor wears random, leveled armor on his hands and feet, giving him some protection against melee damage and arrows. Bugs *If Orchendor is one of the Dragonborn's Dead Thralls, casting Call to Arms will cause him to become hostile. *Fight in another room and he will not teleport. *If one uses Dead Thrall on Orchendor, he is sometimes able to be killed with Destruction magic. *If a Ring of Peerless Destruction is taken off Orchendor, there may be a typo reading: Ring of Peeless Destruction. *If the Dragonborn is sneaking and performs a successful sneak attack, he may become friendly. Appearances * de:Orchendor es:Orchendor pl:Orchendor ru:Оркендор Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers